Closet Talk
by winterhearts
Summary: More than talking happens when Temari and Shikamaru are locked in a closet together....ShikaTema, with slight NaruHina.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will. End of story.

A/N: This is just a ShikaTema one-shot idea I had in my head. I started to really like the couple after the episode where Naruto asks if Shikamaru and Temari are on a date, and they say that it isn't like that. If anyone can tell me which episode that was (I forgot), then I'd be happy. Until then, enjoy this one-shot! 

"How did I get into this mess?" I moaned. Who'd have ever thought that I'd be locked in a closet with Shikamaru Nara? Who'd have ever thought that I'd be locked in a closet with any boy? Well, when you're a shinobi, you kind of learn to expect the unexpected--but you usually expect a surprise attack by the Akatsuki, not being locked in a hall closet with some boy! 

Are you confused? Well, let me tell you how this all started out... 

**_A few minutes earlier, in Tenten's living room_**

_Tenten was having a co-ed sleepover, and had invited Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and me. We were getting bored, so we decided to play Truth or Dare. _

_"Okay, Hinata, truth or dare?" Tenten asked with a big grin. Hinata gulped._

_"Um...Truth," she replied. I expected this. Hinata's not the type of person to do dares._

"_Do you still have that crush on Naruto?" Tenten asked. Hinata blushed, and nodded. _

_"Then I dare you to kiss him on the cheek!" Tenten said, her eyes sparkling. All of the girls in the room (except me and Hinata) starting oohing and laughing. Personally, I didn't get why they had to act so silly. All Hinata was going to do was kiss Naruto on the cheek. What was the big deal? _

_Hinata went over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed, and a smile formed on his face when Hinata pulled away from him. _

_"She should've kissed Naruto on the lips," Shikamaru commented. "Now that would be something to see." _

_I narrowed my blue eyes at Shika. "Shut up, Shikamaru! Hinata doesn't have to kiss Naruto on the lips if she doesn't want to," I snapped. _

_Shikamaru chuckled. "So, do you think _you_ could do better?" he asked. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I'm talking about kissing. Do you think you could do better than Hinata when it comes to kissing." _

_"No, I don't think that." _

_"Liar." _

_"Am not." _

_"Yes you are."_

_"Am not!" _

_"Yes you are!" _

_I growled at Shikamaru. "Oh, shut up!" I said. Shikamaru was right, and I hated that. Hinata hadn't really kissed any boys, so of course she'd be crappy at kissing. As for me? Well...back in the Sand Village, I kissed my share of boys. I wasn't shy about kissing, either! _

_Tenten and Ino whispered something to each other, and then looked at Shikamaru and me. What were those two talking about, and why were they looking at us? That's what I wanted to know._

_"Okay, you two! Go into that closet, and go into that closet for five minutes!" Tenten said, smirking at me. What the hell? Was this kunoichi crazy? There was no way in the world that I would ever be in a small, enclosed space- or ANY space, for that matter- with Shikamaru. Nope, no way at all! _

_"What? Why should I go into the closet with her?" Shikamaru asked, jerking his thumb at me. _

_"Obviously, you two like each other," replied Ino. "So, I dare you to go into that closet, and do whatever--make out, hug, talk--for five minutes. You can't come out before time is up unless there's an emergency." _

_I sighed_ _as Ino and Tenten pushed Shikamaru and I into the hall closet. "Emergency! I've got an emergency!" I yelled. _

_"So do I!" Shikamaru replied. _

_Ino shook her head, smiling. "I'm a medic nin, remember? If either of you had an emergency, I'd be able to sense it in your chakra. Don't lie just so you can get out of this dare!" she replied. I growled. Crap, I'd forgotten about Ino's medic nin skills! _

_Tenten slowly closed the door behind her and Ino. "Have fun, you two!" she said, giggling. _

_"Yeah, have fun! Just not too much fun, okay?" Ino said, laughing. _

_"Ino, you are gonna be in SO much trouble when I'm out of here!" I growled. Ino and Tenten laughed some more, and locked the hall closet door._

**_-End flashback-_**

So, that's why I'm in this closet with Shikamaru. We've been in this closet for one minute now, and we haven't even _looked_ at each other, which is fine with me. I heard music playing from outside the door, so I assumed that Tenten and Ino had gone back to their little Truth or Dare game (the same stupid game that got me into this mess) and left Shikamaru and me to do whatever in this closet. 

Well, we weren't going to do _whatever_, but we were going to do something, right? I mean, I didn't want to kiss him or anything like that, but I at least wanted to talk to him. Being in this closet was boring, and we only had four minutes left! 

"So," I said to Shikamaru. 

"Yeah," was his reply. 

"That girlfriend of yours is _crazy_. Ino, I mean. What gave her and Tenten the idea to lock us both up in a closet for five minutes?" I asked. 

Shikamaru frowned. "Yeah, Ino's crazy, but she's _not_ my girlfriend. She's just my friend," he said. 

"Whatever," I replied. "So...do you like anybody right now?" 

"Nah," Shikamaru said, shrugging his shoulders. "What about you?" 

I shook my head. "This is so boring," I complained. "Don't you agree?" 

"Yeah," said Shikamaru. "I don't even like you more than as a friend, so putting us both in a closet isn't going to make me like you." 

"Same goes for me," I replied. _Three minutes left,_ I thought, looking at my watch. _Well, at least we're passing the time._

"Wait a minute," I said. "You think of me as a friend?" 

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied. What is up with him and the word "yeah"? Is he trying to be redundant, or what? 

For a few seconds, the only sounds in the room are of Shikamaru whistling. That started to get on my nerves after a few seconds. I can't stand it when people whistle, ever since this one time whenKankuro started whistling around me and Gaara every night for two weeks straight. That was pure torture, especially for me.

"Will you please shut up? If I had my giant fan, I'd blow your mouth shut!" I threatened Shikamaru. He stopped whistling, and smirked at her. 

"But how could you do that, Temari?" he asked. Oh, he's _really_ going to get it from me now! I hate when Shikamaru tries to get smart with me! 

"Why are you always picking on me?" I asked. "You have Ino to pick on 24/7. Why do ya always have to bother me?" 

"Because you're funny when you're annoyed," Shikamaru replied. I clenched my fists together. 

"You! I can't believe you! You act like I never saved you from Tayuya, that Sound Four guy! I thought you'd be a little nicer to me," I said. "But what do I get in return? Nothing but your so-called smart remarks!" 

"You're saying _I'm_ ungrateful? I saved you from one of the Shiitenshounin, and a while after that, you were still your same, aloof self!" Shikamaru angrily replied. 

I hate to say this, but Shikamaru looks kind of cute when he's angry. Wait...why do I think Shikamaru looks cute? 

"I_ am_ grateful!" I replied. "I just don't show it." 

"Same goes for me," Shikamaru told me. 

I looked at my watch. Two minutes left. Great, could time be any slower right now? Well, at least we proved that smug Ino and Tenten wrong. Shikamaru and I aren't attracted to each other, not even a tiny bit. 

"Temari, can I tell you something?" Shikamaru asked me. 

I coughed. "Sure," I said. 

Shikamaru's cheeks turned red. "This is kind of embarrassing," he admitted. 

I smirked. "All the better to tell me then, huh?" I joked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

"Very funny, Temari. Anyway, last night, Ihadadreamwithyouinit," Shikamaru blurted out. 

"You had a what with who?" I asked, confused. 

"I...had...a...dream...with...you...in it," Shikamaru said slowly. I raised my eyebrows. 

"Really? Tell me more," I said, interested. 

"Okay. Well, it starts out at night. Ino, Choji, and I are out camping. I decide to sneak away for a few minutes, so I can have some alone time. I go down to the lake, strip down to my shorts and undershirt, and go into the water. Then, I hear something rustling in the bushes, and you come into the lake, wearing a black bikini," Shikamaru explained. "We said hello to each other, and then you swim to me. You run your hand down my cheek, and say that you've found what you've been looking for all this time. We look into each other's eyes, and you get closer to me. Then..." 

"Then?" I prompted. Shikamaru scratched his head, and sighed. 

"Then...I woke up," he said. I rolled my eyes. I sort of knew he would say that. What I didn't know, however, was that Shikamaru would have a dream about me getting close to him--and in a bikini, too! 

"So what does that mean? Do you like me or something?" I asked. 

"I didn't say that. I just said I dreamt about you. Once, I dreamed that Ino kissed me, but that doesn't mean I like her," Shikamaru replied. 

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. I knew the one thing that would totally cause Shika to freak out, and that was for me to kiss him! My idea was perfect; it would make Shikamaru nuts! He'd _never_ expect me to kiss him. 

"How would you like me to make your dream a reality?" I whispered into Shikamaru's ear. 

"What did you say?" Shikamaru asked. Without waiting for an answer, I leaned into Shikamaru, and softly kissed him on the lips. 

I saw Shikamaru's eyes growing wide as I kissed him. Perfect! My plan was working. But...wait! Why did he look like he's enjoying the feel of my lips on his? And...why am I enjoying giving Shikamaru kisses? Oh, no. This wasn't supposed to happen! I _wasn't _supposed to fall for Shikamaru! 

After a minute, Shikamaru started kissing me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pressed my body against one of the closet walls. The fur trim of a coat was tickling my nose, but I didn't care. Shikamaru was kissing me, and the feeling of his soft lips on mine canceled out all other feelings. 

No, wait! Snap out of it, Temari! You're supposed to prove to your friends that you don't like Shika! Don't give in, Tema! Don't give in! Don't-- 

Suddenly, Shikamaru's kisses grew more intense. I guessed he was really into me from the way he was kissing me. Slowly, I gave in to Shikamaru's affections. It was hard to stand firm when Shikamaru was making me feel all hot and heavy (in a good way, of course). I looked at my watch for a second and found that we only had one more minute left in this closet. Time sure flies when you're doing something you love with someone you love. 

Finally, Shikamaru and I pulled apart. We took time to catch our breaths. Both of us looked flushed and sweaty, and I'm pretty sure my hair got ruined.But that was all worth it, wasn't it? 

"Shika..." I started to say. 

"Tema..." was Shika's reply. 

"I hate to say it, but Ino was right," Shikamaru said. "I _do_ like you. Don't tell Ino this, but I think you're prettier than she is." 

I laughed. "Thanks, Shika," I said. 

Then, the door opened. Ino had a big smirk on her face. 

"HA! I knew it! I knew the both of you liked each other! Look how _sweaty_ you two are!" she said, grinning. 

"Shut up, Ino-_pig_!" Shikamaru and I both yelled at the same time. We turned to each other, and laughed. 

Ino ignored that comment, and pulled us both out of the closet. Tenten and the others grinned when they saw each other. 

"You two sure had a good time!" Naruto joked. I noticed that Hinata was sitting comfortably in Naruto's lap. Huh...it didn't take the two of them long to get together!

"Yeah, we did," I replied. "But if you think we're telling you what we did, you're wrong." 

"Oh, I already know what you did," Naruto replied, grinning. 

"How? How do you know?" Shikamaru demanded. 

"Hinata's Byakugan," Naruto replied. "She used it to see what you two were up to. Hinata saw your make-out session!" 

I blushed. "Hinata!" I said. "Why would you do that?" 

But Hinata said nothing; she only shrugged and smiled. I guess even quiet people can be evil sometimes. 

"So...I guess you and Shikamaru are going to go out now?" Ino asked me. She didn't seem as smug as she was before. 

"Yeah," I said. Ino stared at me. 

"Just take care of him, okay?" she said. Then, she went into the bathroom. 

"Just take care of him?" What did Ino mean by that? Did Ino use to have a crush on Shikamaru? I'd have to ask Shikamaru later. 

"I'll take good care of you," Shikamaru said into my ear. That made me feel good, having a boy around to protect me. I mean, my brothers would always be around for me (well, sort of), but I couldn't show love for them like I could for Shikamaru. 

I rolled my eyes and gave Shikamaru a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you remember that no matter what, I'll always be able to beat you in a fight," I said. 

"Oh, yeah? You just name the time and place, and I'll fight you. Then, we'll see who's better," Shikamaru replied, grinning. 

I turned around, and saw Hinata and Naruto kissing. The two of them looked cute together. 

"Don't they look good together?" I said to Shika. 

"Yeah. They remind me of another couple I know," Shikamaru answered, grinning at me. 

"What? Oh. Yeah, they do," I said, grinning back. Then, we kissed again. 

-END- 

**You know what to do...read and review! Comments are appreciated.**


End file.
